highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eyota/Eyota's Art Corner
EYOTA'S ART BLOG PIXEL ART ✓''' '''| REGULAR ART ✓ '|' ART TRADES ✓''' '''WELCOME TO EYOTA'S ART CORNER! Hi there, and welcome to my art blog! Want free pixel, animated, or digital art? You've come to the right place! And good news- it's all 100% FREE! Please be sure you read the rules before you request art, and make sure to be patient when waiting for your requests to be completed! ABOUT THE ARTIST yo! i'm sarah (aka eyota or warriorcatsivyleaf) and i do a thing called art. i'm a 15-year-old sophmore in highschool who intends on becoming a large animal veterinarian and eventually run an animal sanctuary in my home state, tennessee. im 5'6 with long, dirty-blonde hair (which is dyed an ombre from dark brown to blone), big feet and blue eyes. i love chickens, music, art and animals with all of my heart, and i currently live on a farm. for this reason i especially am good at animal art (specifically felines and canines)! i used to run a group called hounds of odious a couple years back, and there are a select other aj groups that i did lead at one point. nowadays, though, i am a b-crat/admin here on highrisers and the leader of riverclan (you prolly know me as nectarstar, webstrike, mousekit or sparrowkit). i'm an ffa officer of my chapter (community service coordinator) so i'm usually pretty busy, but i always do my best to make time for art requests n' other things. i like most genres (except some rap music and most current country music), but usually listen to metal, classic country and older music in general. 'ART SLOTS' 'PIXEL ART OPEN' 'REGULAR ART OPEN' 'ART TRADE OPEN' 'ART BLOG RULES + SUGGESTIONS' #Please do not get upset if your art request comes later than expected or if it is cancelled entirely. Sarah is a very busy person who is involved with a lot of school events and may not have time to finish your art request at the expected date or time. Sarah requires your patience. #The artist has the right to close the shop and to cancel orders at any time she wishes. Please be respectful if it is closed, for it simply means that the artist is getting too many requests or is simply too stressed. #If you are unsatisfied with the result of your request, please let the artist know and she will do all she can to make sure you are happy with your result. Please do it in a kind way, though. #Art (depending on the type) can be finished in less than 2 hours, although that's depending on how busy the artist is, or if she's busy doing other requests before yours. Please be patient! #Requests should not be extremely complex. Gradients are hard to do as well, but can be done as long as they don't go between more than two colors. Please don't have your character in an odd pose. #I refuse to draw anything suicide, gang, drug, self-harm, and extreme gore-related. I also can only draw felines and canines and (very rarely) big cats, which I don't do very often. Please never ask me to draw humans unless you want a stick person drawn. 'SUGGESTIONS' #When filling out your form it would be helpful for me for you to give as much detail as humanly possible. Please also remove everything that is in parenthesis. #You are welcome to add anything you think would be necessary for me to know onto the form. #Please do NOT code your forms. I'm begging you. #If your character has an OC page, please link it. 'LINEART CHOICES (pixel art only) (NOT AVAILABLE CURRENTLY)' When requesting pixel art, you are asked to choose one of the following linearts for me to color in and/or animate of your character. Please include the number of the example when making a form in the 'other' section. *'(feline) A1, A2, A3, A4 - 'xxx - Pixel cat heads *'(feline) B '- xxx - Pixel cat couple/mates *'(feline) C -' xxx - Medium pixel cat head *'(feline) D' - xxx - Detailed medium pixel cat head *'(feline) E - 'xxx - Fullbody small pixel cat *'(feline) F - 'xxx - Fullbody sitting pixel cat *'(feline) G - 'xxx - Fullbody sitting pixel cat *'(feline) H - 'xxx - Large fullbody sitting pixel cat *'(canine) I -' xxx - Pixel canine head *'(canine) J - 'xxx - Pixel canine head *'(canine) K - 'xxx - Small pixel canine head *'(canine) L1, L2, L3 - 'xxx - Pixel canine heads 'ART EXAMPLES' 'CANINE' imageedit_1_4869033761.png 'FELINE' ' Sunbyeyota.png Oie transparent (42).png Oie transparent (32).png Oie transparent (29).png Oie transparent (21).png Oie oie animation.gif Oie oie animation 2.gif Oie transparent.png Oie transparent 10.png Oie transparent (88).png Eyota Drizzlestar&Smokestorm Scene.png Appubyeyota.png Griz by eyota.png Eyota Foxcatcher Head.gif Imageedit 1 4604409705.png Imageedit 3 5107276000.png Imageedit 1 9062053885.png imageedit_2_5969730861.png imageedit_1_7455058600.png imageedit_3_8790524613.png oie_oie_animation (1).gif oie_transparent (9).png oie_transparent (41).png oie_transparent (11).png oie_transparent (14).png oie_transparent (22).png oie_transparent (24).png oie_transparent (25).png oie_transparent (30).png oie_transparent (31).png Baby.png guess.png ledgeleap.png Mudskips.png nectarstar.png wowe.png webstrike.png web65.png ' 'ART FORMS' 'ART TRADE' Wiki User: type here Character Ref.: type here Background: type here Character Species + Gender: type here Expression + Pose: Ex. of your Art: type here Species you can draw: '''type here '''Pixel or Regular: if pixel, state the number of the lineart Fullbody or Headshot: which one 'REGULAR ART REQUEST' Wiki User: type Character Reference: type Character Species + Gender: type Background (if any): type Character Expression + Pose: type Fullbody or Headshot: type 'PIXEL ART REQUEST' Wiki User: type Character Reference: type Animation (if any): type Lineart Number: type Category:Blog posts